


Scars

by AmoBlacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Red/Lizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoBlacklist/pseuds/AmoBlacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz finally learns that Red was the one who saved him from the fire when she sees the scars left by the fire on its back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate the kindness of Criminalkeen in the revision of the translation work.

Liz and Red returned to work together. She still had not totally forgiven him about Sam, but they needed to band together to fight a greater enemy. She rejoined the FBI task force, because they needed the structure of the agency to find Berlin, which proved to be a difficult task. She moved to a small apartment, practical and functional because she spent the entire day out and just used the place to sleep. She had given a copy of the keys to Red, who appeared frequently to visit her. She moved to a small apartment, practical and functional because she spent the entire day out and just used the place to sleep. She had given a copy of the keys to Red, who appeared frequently to visit her. They once again developed a friendly relationship, and Red became increasingly possessive and protective of her, leading her to believe that she would be stuck with him forever. He had placed a security guard near her who always watched her during the day and she had complained to him about it. As always, he had not given importance to her complaint and just told her that it was for her own good. Sometimes she imagined Red as a giant octopus that had trapped her with his tentacles, and the more she tried to free herself, the more tightly he held her and the farther he took her into the depths of his world. She realized that she had not seen Red with a woman in his life, for he was very discreet about such things. Despite being older than she, he was a very handsome and sensual man. He had a magnetism about him, attracting her as if she were a moth drawn to the light of a candle. Liz was afraid of getting burned like a moth in a fire because she knew almost nothing about him. But she knew it would be inevitable if they continued to maintain as close a relationship. Their daily contact ended up making room for other feelings, even in her case, causing her to feel weak, with Red as her only support Liz felt the lack of a male presence in her life, missed having someone on the other side of the bed, someone to make love with. Red had always been very respectful and had never shown any sexual interest in her. Depressed by these thoughts, she decided she would go out and have some fun. Liz put on a red dress and looked in the mirror. Liking what she saw, she grabbed her purse and car keys and left the house.  
She walked into a bar and picked a corner table---hidden, but near the stage, which had live music. She asked the waiter for a glass of wine and then scanned the room, realizing it contained several happy couples, which made her even sadder. Liz took a sip of wine and realized that a man was standing beside her.  
\- Are you waiting for someone?  
Surprised, she looked at him and saw that he was handsome and tall with brown hair and brown eyes.  
\- No - she replied, smiling.  
\- So can I sit with you? - He asked, smiling too.  
\- Of course!  
He sat beside her and introduced himself.  
\- Peter, nice to meet you.  
\- Elizabeth, it's my pleasure.  
They initiated a friendly and cheerful conversation, with Peter revealing himself to be pleasant company. They asked for more wine and as time passed, Liz became more talkative and uninhibited from the effects of the alcohol and didn’t even notice when Red walked into the bar and sat down at a table to watch the two. He did not like seeing her smiling with another man, and realized by her laugh that she was being affected by her excessive drinking.  
\- You want to dance? - Peter invited.  
\- Of course - she said, taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.  
They started dancing to a slow song, and Peter did not miss the opportunity to pass his hand over her body as they moved closely together. Red observed them with extreme anger as he saw her laughing merrily at something that Peter said. When he saw the guy kissing Liz as they danced, he decided it was time to stop the dancing and take her away from him. Red approached the two and put his hand on the guy's shoulder.   
\- Sorry to interrupt your fun, but I'm taking my girlfriend home - he said, glowering at Peter.  
\- Girlfriend? But you said you were alone - he spoke accusingly, looking at Liz.  
\- He is not my boyfriend - she responded angrily, looking at Red.  
\- Actually, we had a discussion earlier and she decided to come alone, but now I think you’d better go, 'cause I'll take her home - Red responded with a dangerous look in Peter’s direction.  
\- You’d better go - Liz told Peter when she saw how angry Red was. She was afraid he could do harm to the guy.  
\- Good night, Elizabeth.  
\- Good night Peter, it was a pleasure to meet you - she responded, embarrassed as he departed.  
\- How did you know I was here? - She asked indignantly.  
\- Oh sure, it can only be your watchdog who warned you - she said while marching toward the table.  
Red followed and sat beside her.  
\- Lizzie, you're drunk, so I came to take you home - he spoke in a conciliatory manner.  
\- You do not have to meddle in my life Red, I'm grown-up now and I can take care of myself – she said angrily, looking at him.  
\- While Berlin is loose, your safety is my responsibility. I do not want you out there alone, finding people you do not know. You could have told me and I would have been happy to go out with you.  
\- I'm already with you every day; what you do not understand is that I miss something else in my life. I’m tired of you acting like a father figure - she said sarcastically.  
\- If you want to kiss a man, you should have said something; I know how to play that role as well - he said, annoyed as he leaned to hug her and kiss her on the mouth.  
Liz was surprised by his reaction, with the possessive way he took care of her lips and kissed her deeply and passionately. When she was breathless, Red put some notes on the table to pay the bill and took her out of the bar where Dembe was already waiting in the car.   
-You have no right to do this to me, Red! - she screamed angrily.  
\- Lizzie, you’re drunk and don’t know what you're saying. We will finish this conversation at home - he said, pushing her into the car.  
They drove the entire way in an awkward silence, and even drunk, she still had an idea of what he was doing to her. Lizzie waited until the two entered the apartment before facing him aggressively.  
\- You do not own me, you're not my father, so you have no right to say what I do - she said, pointing a finger at him.  
\- I'm not your father, but I'm responsible for you and so I will not allow you to go around offering yourself to the first man who crosses your path - he said angrily, without realizing that he was letting his jealousy take over.  
\- You talk to me as if I'm a prostitute - she said, snorting with rage.  
\- You were very vulgar, rubbing that guy - he said offensively.  
\- You bastard! - she answered, slapping him in the face.  
\- You should not have done that, Lizzie - he warned ominously.  
She regretted the slap, but it was late and she knew he wouldn’t retaliate.  
\- Since you're tired of me acting as a father figure, I'll let you see me as a man - he said, grabbing her firmly.  
Red began to kiss her aggressively, hurting his lips, but as he realized she offered no resistance, he began to kiss her more smoothly, making the kiss long and deep. They lost track of time and only separated when the phone rang--- Dembe was wondering if Red would still need him.  
\- Dembe, you can go home. I will be with Elizabeth; she drank too much and is not fit to be alone - he said, eliminating the security.  
\- You do not need to be with me Red, I'll be fine - she tried to send him away, still surprised by how he kissed her.  
\- Don't worry Lizzie, I'll be here to know whether you'll be fine, and I will behave like a perfect gentleman - he said ironically, knowing she was unsure of what had happened between them.  
\- All right, I'll change clothes for sleeping - she said, picking up her pajamas and heading toward the bathroom to change.  
When she left the bathroom, she found Red accommodated on the sofa. Knowing he would sleep uncomfortably, she invited him to sleep with her.  
\- This sofa is very small, and the bed is big enough for both of us, so you’ll sleep better - she called, knowing she was being reckless in doing so.  
\- Thanks Lizzie, I'll think about your offer - he responded as he entered the bathroom.  
After coming back from the bathroom he found her fast asleep and looking to the sofa, he did not think the idea of sleeping in bed beside her was so bad. He lay softly as not to wake her and ended up falling asleep too soon. Red woke up in an awkward position, his arms because Lizzie was coiled like a snake in them. He wondered if she always slept curled this way when sharing the bed with a man. He broke free of her and turned his back to her so he could sleep better.  
Lizzie woke up with her face buried in Red’s back. She pulled away and realized that it was dawn. He was wearing a shirt and she realized that she had never seen him naked. She got curious and stuck her hand under his shirt to caress his back. As her hand went up, she realized that something was wrong, the skin texture was coarse and uneven, and looked like a giant scar. Curious, she lifted his shirt and was shocked to realize that it was actually a burn scar that took up all of his back, much like the one she had on her arm.  
\- Ohh! - she exclaimed in surprise.  
\- Lizzie what happened? - Red woke up, surprised.  
\- Your back was burned! - She spoke, stunned.  
\- Yes Lizzie, that was a long time ago - he said cautiously.  
\- So it was you who saved me from the fire? - She asked, looking into his eyes.  
\- Yes Lizzie - he said, knowing she would inevitably figure it out someday.  
\- Oh Red, I do not even know what to say - she said as she started to cry.  
\- No need to say anything dear - he replied, hugging her tenderly.  
Lizzie cried in his arms, remembering that night---the smoke, the heat of the fire and imagined the pain he must have suffered to save her from it, because the burn was extensive.  
\- I always thought it was my father who saved me, but it was actually you! Why have you never told me? - She asked, curious.  
\- I never said anything so you wouldn’t change your judgment of him; plus, you'd be safer if you knew nothing about this subject - he replied cautiously.  
\- You already told me that is not my father; do you know my father? What was his name? - She asks anxiously.  
\- Unfortunately I can’t say his name, because that would put you in danger. I can assure you that your father died in that fire and I could only save you.  
\- For now that's all I can tell you - he responded, making it clear that he would not say anything more on the subject.  
\- Can I see it? - She asked shyly.  
\- Of course - he responded by taking off his shirt.  
Lizzie turned on the lamp next to the bed and looked at the scar that covered all of his back, almost to the hip. She began to move her hand slowly over him, leaving Red uncomfortable with her touch as she explored every corner of the scar.   
\- I can't imagine the pain you felt with a burn so great. Thank you Red! - She said, pressing a kiss on his back.  
\- Do not worry about it Lizzie, I would have done anything to save you again. Do not feel guilty, he said, standing to face her.  
They embraced, each lost in each other’s thoughts, but with the certainty that the pain they had shared years ago, now united them in their quest in search of a better future.


End file.
